onlinebestfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael
Michael Lee Hunton is the main protagonist of the Friend Group. Description Appearance Michael is usually seen in a red hoodie , a camouflage hoodie, or a blue hoodie with jeans and usually his hood on. Personality Michael is very cold and distant towards people, unless you're his friend you're a no in his book, he likes to think of himself as the nicest, but he knows that even though he can be nice he has his cold sides because of his problems with his issues. (Bi-Polar , Multiple-Personalities) He doesn't like to socialize because he's afraid of what other people think of him, but if someone starts being mean to him or people he loves he becomes a whole different person. Interests * Being Online * Having Distance Traits Bipolar Disorder Multiple Personalities Congenital Analgesia Severe Depression History Biographical Information Michael Lee Hunton was born while his mother was in jail, he lived with his father for 3 years as a baby, his mother got out of jail, but then his mother & father got arrested not even two months later. The Hunton War Of Equal Rights In early 2019, late 2018 Michael was being bullied by his (now) lover, Maya and her friends, he would get taunted by them everyday and made fun of for his past, he eventually left not looking back and got a team of 4, Elia , Alexa , Cheryl , Himself, but then Cheryl left, and it was just those three, soon later Maya apologized and the war ended. The Hunton War Of Independence In late 2019, Michael was in a conflict with his "father" Guynne, they got into a fight and a discord war had started, where each got their own team, except for Mike had no one on his side, because Guynne was so popular that everyone left him, Mike tried for a whole 2 months to win the war with his father, trying his hardest to become the good nice one again, but since everyone was on his fathers side Mike soon gave up knowing everyone had left him and had felt like an embarrassment ever since, he does not have strong relationships with his "father" RelationShips Online Family * Maya - sister (or ex-wife) - My favorite sibiling. * Guynne - father - He is my father, but I do not look up to him, ever since the HWI, I've Hated Him * Leilani - mother (or ex-wife, depending on the person) - she is my mother and I look up to her, she has always been nice to me. * Alex - brother (or ex-husband, depending on the person) - He is my brother, and I am very close with him, sometimes we have our disagreements but he is the one who I appreciate. Friends * Joseph - he is my best friend, but we have arguments a lot. * Danielle - she is my other best friend, she tries to stay out of arguments me and Joseph have. Crush's Alexa , Kalie , Maya , Elia